Tentación & Venganza
by xMyFantasiesWorld
Summary: Los labios de la maldad atraparon los de la bondad, sedujo la inocencia y la hizo suya.


Hija de la muerte, sus ojos color cafés reflejaban odio, el Youkai mató a su familia, ella lo mataría a él, así era el juego, pero no sabía luchar era una hembra, y de lo único que servia era para reproducirse y complacer al macho.

Sociedad machista, sí así era, ella debía salir por si sola adelante y nadie, ni siquiera su protectora, Kaede debía de saber sobre esto.

Rin estaba a orillas del río observando su reflejo en el agua, su mente estaba ocupada por aquel ser que alguna vez amó a tan corta edad de los quince, sentía algo por ese demonio, debía admitirlo, pero no podía.

Oyó unos gritos, rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia la aldea. Habían pequeñas llamas que asustaban a todos, no se permitiría dejar las cosas así, entró a una vivienda y tomó un arco y una flecha para ya partir en busca del provocador, sabía perfectamente con quien trataría.

Escaló la montaña muy sigilosa, dejando escapar débiles jadeos.

Ahí estaba él, logró visualizarlo con determinación, demonio atractivo, cabellos plateados ojos de tristeza mezclados con maldad del mismo color del sol.

—¡Sesshomaru! -Gritó la mujer débilmente logrando ponerse en pie.  
—Rin, vaya sorpresa -Se burlo este  
—¿Por qué sigues con esto?

Sesshomaru se acercó fugazmente a la muchacha a quedar en par muy cercano a esta, sus labios casi pegados y con la mirada fija.

—Así te atraería.  
—Engendro de la maldad -murmuró nerviosa

El demonio la observó con falsa furia a los ojos, pero a la vez las órbitas doradas inevitablemente reflejaban una sincera ternura.

—¿Por qué no puedes creerme?  
—Eres un monstruo.  
—Prácticamente te crié.  
—Mentiras, Mentiras y más Mentiras -gritó enojada alejándose de este -Hoy se cumplen 6 años desde que lo supe, Sesshomaru y puedo recordar claramente ese día.

"Recuerdo Sesshomaru & yo…siempre era frío, pero me protegía ante cualquier mal, hasta ese día;

Humanos, hombres acecharon a mi amo y me gritaban lo que nunca imaginé: 'ese demonio mató a tus padres' entonces Sesshomaru se enfureció, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y los mató sin importarle mi presencia. Desde ese día me alejé y ya no creo ni una sola palabra de mi primer amor. Le tenía miedo después de eso y creí lo revelado por los aldeanos."

—Le temo desde ese día -Susurró.

El albino se acercó más a la pelinegra tomándola por las caderas

—Ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces.  
—Pero…  
—Shh- La calló colocando sus dedos sobre los labios de esta.

A la joven le temblaban las manos, tomó la flecha en su mano derecha y sin dudarlo trató de enterrarla en el abdomen del supuesto guardián.

No pasó nada más que una horrible tensión.

Sesshomaru lo notó y la detuvo presionando su muñeca.

Este se separó sonriente.

—Eres muy astuta, querida Rin.  
—Cállese -Gimió nerviosa debido a su irresponsable acto.

—No lo lograrías -Le besó la coronilla -Nadie a salido herido.  
—¡Hey! -Se separó bruscamente - aléjese de mí.  
—Te gusta hacerte rogar.

La tomó nuevamente por las caderas deseoso de besarla, pero no lo hizo.

—¡Rin! -Se escuchaba una voz juvenil.

Kagome, la sacerdotisa con quien bastante mal se llevaba se contentó al ver a la muchacha solitaria.

¿Y Sesshomaru? Bueno, ya era de esperar que se marchase con rapidez, pero ni Rin notó su retirada.

—Allí estás.  
—¿Qué sucede?  
—¿Qué sucede?, ¿no notas lo que acaba de pasar? Te das el lujo de desaparecer en el minuto menos indicado.  
—¿Y a ti por qué te importa?  
—Ya, Rin, se que me odias, pero paremos un segundo, ¿Vale?  
—Egh...Allá tú vete con Inuyasha y déjame en paz.  
—No tienes remedio…-se quejó la adulta- ¿Qué haces con mi arco y mis flechas? -Señaló el arma.

La ojos café se aproximó furiosa a la chica y le quitó los objetos con rabia e indignación.

—Vete al diablo -Susurró la de veintiuno sin que la otra la oyera.

La miko gritó;

—¡Te conviene bajar!

Pero la muchacha no le hizo caso, se volteó y caminó hacia las carpas de su frente, estaba sin armas y era realmente una estúpida por arriesgarse.

—Al fin solos -Se escuchó a través de las penumbras.  
—Háblame a la cara -Espetó enojada.

Unas garras tomaron su garganta y unos labios se presionaron en su oreja.

—Eres toda una mujer, Rin. -Susurró bajando su mano.

La joven no dijo nada, el rubor en sus mejillas la delató, estaba enamorada del ser que la tenía atrapada, y esa observación por parte de este era prácticamente un milagro.

"Niña" siempre pensaba que la vería así en cualquier etapa, pero lo cierto es que sus edades ya serían las mismas 22 & 21.

Recordó los ojos rojos color sangre y la sonrisa maliciosa de el perro demonio, ¡Demonio! Todo entró en su cabeza, se salía de si, no mató a esos aldeanos apropósito. Estaba rendida, a la vez muy feliz por eso, sabía que no lo hizo de alguna forma. Esos rostros…ellos lo hicieron, le tenían un odio profundo a sus padres.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

No diría nada, era muy orgullosa.

Rin se tropezó, cayendo en el pecho de este.

Sesshomaru la rodeó con sus brazos inevitablemente y no dudo en juntar sus labios abruptamente.

La muchacha no podía sentirse merecedora de tal capricho, dulces labios sobre los suyos, pero no podía detenerse era el pecado más placentero.

El Youkai lamió el labio inferior de esta feliz de escuchar un jadeo por su parte.

Se separó sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella.

— Te veré esta noche -sonrió con dulzura, sabía lo que al fin su protegida reconocía.

Rin no podía decir nada, ella era muy rencorosa y a la vez le gustaba que Sesshomaru se interesara en ella y luchara para atraerla.

—¡Rin-chan!-Se escuchó un grito de la anciana Kaede.

La muchacha se volteó sin preocuparse del demonio y corrió hasta abajo.

—Kaede-sama

La sacerdotisa le ordenó bajar junto a ella, habían apagado el fuego y todo era seguro, todo estaba tal como dijo Sesshomaru, nadie se encontraba herido y al parecer era una llama escasa.

—Quiero que permanezcas junto a mí debido a cualquier emergencia.  
—S-sí. -Tartamudeó nerviosa.

Llegaron a la aldea, ahí estaba Inuyasha y Kagome esperándola.

—Tú haz enviado a Kaede-sama -Adivinó la joven observando a la esposa del hanjô.

La mayor no dijo nada, tomó a su esposo de la mano y se fue a poco, de seguro a alimentar a sus hijos, cuando se demoraban tan solo dos minutos los pequeños lloraban asta que probasen un bocado

—Kaede-sama, no comeré aquí esta noche.  
—¿A dónde irás? ¿Estás loca?  
—Saldré a pasear, tomaré un baño en el lago…-mintió.  
—Pero haz visto lo de hoy fue un fuego inesperado.  
—No pasará otra vez  
—No, Rin, ni se te ocurra.  
—Está bien.

El youkai oyó todo estando tras la vivienda, ¿Lo dejaría como idiota? No, si ella no iría, este la buscaría y la haría suya esa noche sin opciones.

La anciana estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos, el cansancio era máximo, fue un día agotador.

La chica aprovechando esto cambió su común kimono a uno blanco, era hermoso, dejó caer su cabello, olvidándose de su coleta. Salió de la cabaña sin dejar sonar sus pasos, sintió como unas manos la tomaban de la cintura y la jalaba detrás de la cabaña.

—¡¿Quién es?!, ¡Suélteme! -Pateó Rin.  
—¡Cálmate!  
—Pero que…Sesshomaru.  
—Me dejarías, ¿No es así?  
—¡¿De qué está hablando?!

El demonio la miro incrédulo.

—Ah, se la da de chismoso, ¿Eh?  
—Te escapaste para verme -Adivinó

Le tomó la mano a la vez que acarició el cuello de la mujer con su nariz.

—Usted es…caprichoso-Gimió al sentir la lengua del demonio envés de su nariz- sé que si no hubiese venido usted hubiese ido por mí  
—Sabes lo que haré entonces -Deslizó su mano por el kimono quitando el obi.

Entraron en el bosque antes de continuar, la luna debajo de ellos.

El demonio sabía tanto como ella las consecuencias; un hijo, pero era lo que ambos deseaban, lo que los uniría.

Esa noche se hicieron uno, lo cierto es que ninguno llegó virgen a los brazos del otro, Sesshomaru tuvo un deber siendo joven, fue obligado debido a la necesidad de un heredero, pero nunca amó y Rin fue violada a los doce años, a lo que Sesshomaru le evitó la muerte. Pero nada importaba ya. Se amaban.

A la mañana siguiente Rin despertó sintiendo los labios del demonio y un anillo en su dedo.

Se casaron, dando a luz a un pequeño hanyõ 9 meses después


End file.
